brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Peak-a-Boo
Peak-a-Boo is the fifth episode in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 49th episode overall. It premiered in the United States on July 3rd, 2015. Plot Aboard the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, most of Ninja are practicing their new Airjitzu skills under Wu's tutelage and Ronin's scorn. Cole, meanwhile, is depressed over his new status as a ghost, but receives a pep talk from Nya about her own feelings about unexpectedly becoming the Water Ninja. The Ninja and their allies then convene to discuss their next move, which involves locating a mysterious sword. After Zane lists off a number of possible candidates-using a pirate accent due to Jay's tomfoolery-Misako and Wu identify the correct weapon as the Sword of Sanctuary. With that in mind, the Ninja set their course for the Wailing Alps, the only mountain range through which they can reach the Blind Man's Eye and make their way into the Cloud Kingdom where the sword lies hidden. Using their mechs-including Zane's new Titan Mech-the Ninja begin traveling up the mountains, though Cole continues to struggle to control his intangibility. They soon run across the tracks of Mech-enstein, and are unknowingly observed by Morro and his Ghost Warriors. When his cohorts attempt to convince Morro to abandon Lloyd's body so that they can travel more quickly, he reminds them that only a Spinjitzu Master can enter The First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. With his permission, Bansha unleashes a devastating wind to knock the Ninja off the mountain, sweeping away all of the mechs but Zane's. Cole manages to use his new ghostly powers to save the others, and then enhances Zane's mech to enable them to travel more quickly. Spotting them, Morro leaves his cohorts with Mech-enstein to slow them down, leading to a battle between the two parties at the Hanging Temple. The Ninja-minus Cole-are protected by their new Deepstone Armor, while Zane uses the Titan Mech to restrain Ghoultar and Mech-enstein and send both tumbling down the mountain. The Ninja are able to escape Bansha and Soul Archer and catch up to Morro, and manage to pass him to enter the Cloud Kingdom using their newly mastered Airjitzu. While the ghosts bemoan their failure, their allies aboard the Bounty take Ghoultar prisoner using a Deepstone cage. Cast *Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Ghoultar - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Errors *When Morro watches the Ninja ascend into the Blind Man's Eye, he is wearing the Allied Armor of Azure, despite it being destroyed in the previous episode. *When Bansha and Soul Archer observe that Morro didn't make it, Bansha says Soul Archer's line and vice versa. *For a split second in the avalanche scene, Cole is wearing Deepstone shoulderpads, despite being turned into a ghost. Trivia *This is the first episode where the Ninja (except for Cole) wear their Deepstone armor. *This is the first episode where all of the Ninjas' mechs were featured not only in the same episode, but also in the same scene. Kai's Fire Mech, Cole's Earth Mech, Jay's Electro Mech, and Zane's Titan Mech all appear as they climb the Wailing Alps. Nya's Samurai Mech also appears, but only in its transformed Ghost Mech form. **This is also the first appearance of Kai's Fire Mech since Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, in which it was abandoned on the Island of Darkness, as well as the first appearance of Cole's Earth Mech since The Titanium Ninja. Both were the final episodes of their respective seasons. *This is the first episode where Nya wears her new Ninja outfit, although she doesn't have the mask on. *This episode continues with the subplot set up in "Stiix and Stones," regarding Zane's damage voice. In this episode, Jay programed a pirate voice into Zane, just for his own amusment. *This is the second time Nya has mentioned that she likes the color blue, the first being in "Weapons of Destiny" - one of the first episodes in the series. *The title's name is a pun on "peek-a-boo." *The "Don't have a cow" gag from The Simpsons is referenced in the walliper scene: Jay calls the walliper a cow, Kai says his own version of Bart's line i.e, "I'm about to have a cow." Gallery WinterNinjaTeam.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Possession episodes